


The Sounds of Hope Dying

by KRyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Freeform, M/M, episode 18, not a death story, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/pseuds/KRyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: seriously depressing snippet. Post Episode 18. Harold's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of Hope Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: seriously depressing snippet. Post Episode 18. Harold's POV
> 
> If you're a Reese/Iris fan, please read no further. 
> 
> Written for the Rinchers out there who were as dismayed by that kiss--you know which one I mean--in "Skip" as I was. Sorry, but I needed to get this out of my system so I could move on to other more positive fics in which Iris is not an unethical (insert your preferred expletive here) and John isn't massively OOC. 
> 
> Dark. Depressing. You've been warned--twice.

> _
> 
> Brring
> 
> _

__

> _Brring_

__

> _Brring_

__

> _Click_

**"John. Are you still at the station?"**

**_"I left a couple hours ago. What do you need?"_ **

**"I was hoping--"**

__

> _Soft music_

__

> _Ting of silverware against china_

He hesitated.

Lied.

**"I need a simple records check."**

__

> _Murmurs in the background_

Female. 

Familiar. 

__

> _Buzzing in his head_

Numbness his chest. 

**"My apologies. I didn't realize you had a session scheduled with Dr. Campbell."**

__

> _Scrape of chair legs against tile_

> _
> 
> Muffled voices
> 
> _

> _Swish of cloth_

He closed his eyes, pulse throbbing in his temples. 

Waited. 

Anticipated the ending of his world. 

__

> _Soft velvety rasp_

_**"Iris isn't my therapist any longer, Harold."**_

His mind stalled for the space of a heartbeat.

__

> _...every word_

__

> _...every protest_

__

> _...every plea_

__

> _...every warning_

He swallowed them down, offered pale politeness. 

**"Then I regret I've interrupted your evening."**

The numbing cold spread outward. 

**_"It's all right. The records check you need--"_ **

His arms felt leaden. 

__

> _Roaring in his ears_

His fingertips tingled. 

**"It's of no urgency."**

__

> _Whispered falsehoods..._

**_"Send me the details and I can check in the morning. Otherwise, Lionel was still working through a pile of paperwork when I left. He might still be there."_ **

__

> _...shattering a heart_

**"Of course. I'll contact Detective Fusco."**

__

> _...to set someone free._

**"Be safe, John."**

__

> _Click_

Connection terminated.


End file.
